The House of Li
by Nebula Moon
Summary: Serving a rich family is tough. Serving a rich, dead guy named Syaoran Li with dangerously good looks is just plain beastly. The name is Sakura, I’m an exorcist trying to finish the job. Even if it kills me...
1. One is for Ghosts

**The House of Li**

_Chapter One_

"You look way too scrawny to be a maid. To be _my maid."_

I stare at him expectantly.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my precious breath talking to the likes of you. I've tried dealing with pretty girls like you, but I bet you're like the rest of them. I bet you'll run away, and never look back at this place."

I scratch my nose. I lick my dry lips. I continue to watch him, listening to him patiently.

"Leave. Go, right now, before you freak out and make my mansion a big deal. It's not haunted, so just leave right now! You hear me, bitch? Get off my property!"  
  


I sit down in an empty loveseat and the family's white cat quietly jumps into my lap. I proceed in petting it and continue watching him. He was such a handsome young man, with his messy brown curls, intense amber eyes, a fine, delicate nose, and a well-toned figure stretched out by years of extensive martial arts training.

Any mother or father would have been proud to have their daughter bring in a man like him home for dinner. That is, if it weren't for his sour tongue.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out, can't you fucking hear me? GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" He started gasping for air, as he slumped to the ground. He looked exhausted from yelling at me. Finally, he angrily crossed his long legs, shot me a deadly glare, and whispered menacingly, "Can you hear me, bitch?"

I tilt my head to get a better angle at his hard, ocher eyes, burning with such unspoken rage and bitterness.

I whisper in my softest tone, "I hear you loud and clear."

The young man seemed startled because he fell backwards and crawled away from me, as though my words were powerful high kicks and merciless punches—physically pushing him back. He distanced himself further and further away from me. 

His eyes widened and in a coarse voice he asked, "Who are you?"

I released the cat, and before the feline reached the floor, it disappeared in a puff of white smoke. I stood up, and instantly the sparkling red loveseat became filthy and complex spiderwebs spun themselves around the chair. 

I took a step towards the young man and suddenly his starched, pressed, white shirt and black pants became torn and raggedy. His hair was no longer fine and shiny, but disheveled and dusty; and his fiery amber eyes were weak and tearful. All the life drained away from the furniture and walls and photos and the young man.

I offered a single hand, the only thing that hadn't been drained of energy, to the once stunning, young man. 

"The name is Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto. Sir, I am your new maid. Please let me help you get up."

The man cautiously tapped my hand twice before firmly grasping it. I was inwardly surprised at how cold, but solid, the young man was. 

I mean, after all, he's just a ghost.     


	2. Two is for Luck

The House of Li

_Chapter Two_

Once he realized that I was not a dumb figment of his ghostly imagination, he regained some of his big ego. He inflated himself, and before my eyes, I watched the young man's eyes ignite into its original fiery intensity, the walls and pictures and furniture and even the white cat came alive once more.

Slowly, as though time itself was being forcefully reversed, the young man's torn rags became new, pressed, and perfectly fitted to his lean frame. The sickly paleness and hollow cheeks were filled with youth and healthy colour. 

Unfortunately, this is not paranormal to me. Yes, I am a freak, and I most certainly need help. Thing is, being a freak is part of _my job_.  

"Humph! I never asked for your dirty name, wench! Besides, you should only talk unless spoken to, crystal?" 

I stare at him, and then suddenly realizing that for the past hour, the only thing I've been doing is gazing into his deep, chocolate brown eyes. I quickly advert my gaze towards the colossal fireplace to my right.

It was disgustingly grimy with furry black spiders and lightning fast bugs crawling around in measured intervals. Judging by the pile of soot and two feet of dust coating the mantelpiece, that baby needed some cleaning. 

Serious cleaning, like a job for the men in black from that musical, Mary Poppins. The little chimney song started to form inside my head, and I began to sing softly to the only verse I knew.

Chim, Chimeny, Chim, Chimeny,

Chim, chim, cheree~

A sweep is as lucky,

As lucky can be~

Suddenly, I heard a rather loud snicker to my left, and I willed myself not to look at the young man with scornful, beautiful eyes.

"Well, seeing as you're so excited to start cleaning. I suggest you start now—starting with that filthy fireplace. I expect it to be cleaned by supper time."

I murmured, "Your name, sir?" I hoped he wouldn't get pissed with a simple question like that. I mean, he was _the one_ that put up the ad for a housekeeper/maid at the local library in the first place.

"What year were you born in, Kinomoto?" I was puzzled at his sudden inquisition. Wasn't I the one that asked the question first? I answered his question quite amiably. Male ghosts seem to have an exquisite need to be in charge. 

Probably because of their ghostly hormones. 

"'86" Yep, I'm eighteen years old, and damn proud of it.

"OF WHAT FUCKING CENTURY?" he hollered, suddenly invading my breathing space by leaning his face so close to mine, I could feel his ghostly breath tingling on my lips. 

_He's__ sure pissed… I thought rather bluntly in my head. I have never seen anyone lose their cool so easily. Well, except my boss. The freaky one that pays me to be an exorcist._

"1986, sir." I responded calmly, his yelling and spitting in my precious space is not enough to piss me off. And once I do get pissed off, he better run for the hills towards his filthy little grave—cause not even death can scare me away.

Once again, my voice, or my answer, or maybe even both, made him back off, and thankfully, out of my beloved breathing space. He shakily ran his elegant fingers through his messy brown locks. 

I ventured another question and said it slowly, as one does with slow children. "Sir, aren't you the one that put up the ad for a new housekeeper on the bulletin wall at Cheshire Library?"

His puzzled face met mine in full force, as he breathlessly asked, "You could read that sign? I mean, the ad I put up for a new maid—you, Kinomoto, could see it?"

I inwardly say in my mind, _No shit, Sherlock Holmes._

Still, I'm a little taken aback at how shocked he is, his composed face now screaming confusion, bewilderment, the distraught look of a lost kid in a grocery store. 

So, I gently nod my head for Pete's sake.

The young man suddenly started clearing his throat in bitter, bone-rattling coughs, somehow managing to look distressed and handsome at the same time. Quite talented, I must say.

_He's scared…  _I could instantly tell by the sudden change of aloofness and politeness he carried himself when he stated, "My name is Syaoran Li, the only son of Lady Yelan and Lord Hideyoshi. I inherited this little cottage as a family heirloom and thus, I am the sole owner and protector. But, I'm—"

_Dead,_ I whispered in my head, filling the blank space on my own accord. _You're__ dead and should be in the afterlife, like any other good little boy._

"—unable to carry out the daily duties of keeping this mansion in flawless shape. So I posted a flier for a competent housekeeper. Not a pampered brat like you."

I was wondering when he'd pull himself together. I'm not really sure why he thinks I'm such a brat, though. Right now I wearing faded, loose jeans, a green, button-up corduroy shirt, and a red bandana in my hair. Hm, maybe he needs his eyes checked.

However…he calls this house a cottage with such little thought and ease, whereas by my definitions, it is a beautifully designed _and built summer mansion. _

It's decked with four floors, two libraries, 68 spacious rooms, and god knows how many wonderful bathrooms.

_Fun, I get to clean it all_! I thought with fake eagerness, taking in a deep sigh with the unhappy thought of cleaning. I don't even clean my room on a monthly basis— how the heck am I going to do this?

Finally, I ask nonchalantly to Mr. Li, "Well then, where are the vacuum, mop, and buckets of soap?"

I expected a choppy, immediate answer, but instead, Syaoran looked at me like a lump on a log and replied equally as nonchalantly, "I have no idea. Why don't we look for them?"

_Great, just great.__ As my first real experience on the job as an exorcist, and I am cleaning a spoiled rich, dead guy's "little cottage"—who has no idea where his cleaning supplies are. When will this living hell be over?_

"KINOMOTO! GET YOUR LAZY BUM OVER HERE, OR ELSE YOU'LL BE CLEANING TILL NOON!" 

"Yes, Mr. Li." I reply monotonously, the answer to my question entering my brain.

Q: When will this living hell be over?

A: When you get a better paying job.

_Ah__….now there's an interesting thought._

AN//: Why, hello my readers. I have some confused souls out there, don't I? Sigh, sorry, but that is the beauty of this story, it shall unfold gradually. I don't want this story to be another really cliché girlish romance. So, I can't really answer that many questions.

Ah yes, and this is an alternate universe ordeal. Sakura and Syaoran are very, very OCC—but that's only half the fun! You guys still haven't met Tomoyo and Eriol, Yelan and Meilin, Touya and the rest of the quirky CCS crew…

And I want to personally thank the five reviewers that reviewed my first chapter:

 Chocolate Noodles- handsome ghosts are only the beginning…

Angel with Luck- please stay in tuned!

Angelic gurl- hope you like this chapter!

Annelee- yep, I updated!

Cygna-hime—lots of hugs to u! I was really touched by the amt. of thought you put into your review! 


	3. Three is for Hate

**The House of Li**

_Chapter Three_

"Where shall you sleep?" the young man openly pondered, or in other words, playing cat and mouse with me.

We had fruitlessly looked for the necessary "cleaning supplies" and he decided that I was allowed to resume my cleaning duties tomorrow. He said carelessly, "You'll have to buy some supplies at the store tomorrow—you can at least do that, no?"

I grumbled, meaning yes. This guy was really starting to test my thick nerves, and that says a lot about his character. Ignorant, vain, and precocious, he seemed to tick off my faults on his fingers as easily as melting butter.

"Kinomoto, you are unresponsive, slow, bad-mannered, blunt, and extremely unwomanly." Once he finished analyzing my flaws, he turned to look at me with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. 

_Not good, not good at all._

"I know the perfect place for you to sleep." He said slowly, quickly grasping my hand. 

_Gah! God, his hands are so cold! They're like ice packs of flowing freezing water!_

I grinded my teeth, my abhorrence to cold threatening to engulf me—whatever happens, I must stay calm! Think peaceful sea—serene, blue, and tranquil. That's it, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale—

I was doing pretty good…

…until he unexpectedly went through the wall!

BAM! I had no time to react to the wall as it came rushing to meet my forehead. 

_One word: ouch._

Before crumpling to the ground, I momentarily saw Syaoran poke his head and half his neck out of the wall.

"Kinomoto? Damn…I totally overlooked the fact that you can't travel through walls. Kinomoto, how are you feeling?"

_Like a piece of shit. Oh, is there a doctor in the house? I need an icepack—_

I sighed, when something cold pressed itself firmly against my forehead. When the ice source started moving, I placed my hand over it to steady it. It felt really nice.

Unfortunately, it was Syaoran's hand. 

I felt a sudden whooshing effect and I realized that I had been supported by Syaoran's lap—and he had recoiled from me when I, you know, accidentally touched him. Jerk, he let me fall and crash my head on the floor! 

I'm gonna sue somebody if I have brain disorders after this!

Syaoran roughly lifted me up by the arms, and when I faltered from imbalance, he supported me with his broad shoulders. "Dammit, pull yourself together! I'm only a ghost you know, I can't do everything!"

I snapped out of my dizziness when I heard his annoying, melodious voice, and I pulled away from him—willing myself to think of my next paycheck, that always seemed to calm me down.

I sharply glanced at him, showing him my independence and stubbornness, and I saw a flicker of emotion flitter across those piercing, amber eyes that hook my curiosity every time.

Then it was completely gone, a hard gleam returning, as he said, "Hurry up, we'll have to travel by the elevator."

"El-elevator?" I questioned with a confused stutter. "Here?"

Without a single utterance, he led the way as a Shepard does to dim-witted sheep, not even turning his head to see if I was following him. 

I inwardly noted each picture, vase, table, and embellishment as we passed through several corridors, forbidding doors, sun rooms, and alcoves—I must say I am very good at memorizing places and land marks. A certain wooden door that had two ethereal men standing with shields—one with a sun, the other with a moon-- instantly caught my eyes.

_Interesting…_

When we turned at a sharp corner, Syaoran stopped in his tracks, and I had to muster all my brake power to halt my moving feet.

"We're here." He mumbled.

I cautiously moved around his stocky frame, and I immediately had the first impression of a secret doorway to a fairy universe. The sliding doors were made of black metal perforated with ivy and rose designs, and once more, the beautiful sun and moon soldiers.

_Maybe not another coincidence…  _

"Mr. Li, what is your family's emblem?" 

"Don't call me Mr. Li."

"Why not?" 

"It's bad luck—kills people—Yukito, he said— never mind."

I paused. Yukito…probably someone he held dearly in his former life. I probably shouldn't probe deeper.

After a moment's silence, Syaoran turned to me and whispered, "Call me Syaoran, or just plain Li—but don't call me Mr. Li."

"Alright…Syaoran, will you answer my question?"

He bluntly replied, "The legendary warriors of the sun and moon—they've protected my family for generations."

_So where were they when you died? _I said inwardly_, why do you still haunt this mansion? Do you have another unfulfilled purpose?_

The young man crouched in front of the sliding doors and retrieved a round, pink key from his pocket. Afterwards, slipping the strange key into the hole and decisively turning it. A soft click told us that the lock was undone.

Li gently fastened his index and middle finger underneath the small crevice on each sliding door and firmly tugged—the door slid open, and he crawled in without a word.

I followed suit, I mean, what other choices did I have? No…running away from the house while frenziedly pulling out my hair is not an option.

Once I crawled through the small entrance, I noticed that there was a significant increase in height inside the elevator. Still, it was a rather small and cramped elevator, since his shoulders and mine brushed constantly. Syaoran didn't bother to lend me a hand as he was cranking levers and pressing buttons. 

So, I helped myself up. _Jerk._

"Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." He said as he curtly pushed a lever down and the whole structure shook violently, causing me to topple over and onto Syaoran's chest.

Before I could open my mouth, there was a sudden lift—I'm not kidding, a stomach-hurling experience—and all the air escaped my lungs. I was like a fish out of water.

He pulled me closer by tightening his grasp on my waist—I noticed that Syaoran still had his hand on the lever. 

When there was an abrupt end of motion, I opened my eyes and I saw a fine cloud of dust everywhere. I slightly coughed and covered my mouth with my red bandana.

Syaoran quickly worked to open the sliding doors and we escaped the tight compartments of hell. 

After I was able to breath somewhat normally, I looked around my surroundings, and I noticed that there was an eerie sense of noble grandeur within the dark cranberry wood and the hand-crafted rugs hanging on the walls. The long, willowy candles and sparkling cobwebs didn't really help lighten the mood either.

"And where are we?" I asked, rather frightful of the answer he'd give me.

"My personal floor—which is where your room shall be." 

"I thought you hated me." I said with a slightly teasing tone.

His gaze flickered towards me and he said gruffly, "I do, Kinomoto, and I always will."

"What's your problem?" I grumbled quietly. 

_Why does he hate me so much? What did I do wrong?_

"Remember, Kinomoto, you're the servant and I am the master. So, deal with it."

That's it! I threw my red bandana on the floor, stomped my foot, and crossed my arms. I blew my brown bangs out for the tough effect and said loudly, "SYAORAN! ANSWER FOUR OF MY DAMN QUESTIONS STRAIGHT AND I PROMISE TO BE A WILLING SERVANT. ON MY SCOUT'S HONOR!"

He slowly turned to gaze at me intently. The young man with mysterious, ocher eyes sauntered to where I was and handed me the dropped bandana with genteel ease. A curious smirk tugging at his rosy lips.

He brought his face near mine, his lips grazing my ear as he whispered, "Shoot. I dare you to shoot."

~~*~~*~~

AN//: Thank you all so much for reading this! Though it's not my first fan fic, this is my very first try at a ghostly-twisted plot.

People have been hating the single fact that Sakura, our lovely heroine, is terrified of ghosts and such. Oh yes, that fact seemed to have floated from my brain when I was writing this story. Oopsie, brain fart.

Kinda too late for me to turn 360 degrees and change the characters—that would really suck—for me as the writer and you as the reader. So, pleez forgive that minor mistake! *bows up and down*

Now, of course, my favorite part of the updating process—answering reviews! And if you just write like two words in your review…chances are I won't have much to say…so, *hint, hint* write Neb Moon lots. Thanx!

**GodsGirl7**- woo-hoo! I continued, so pleez continue reading/reviewing!

**TimeWarp**- interesting….well, I sure hope it stays interesting!

**EdgeofChaos**- (I really like ur pen name) Thank you for your suggestions/compliments! Hm…I have some stories under the alias of Midori Kenshin at fictionpress.com. (care to try them?) But I really am thinking about putting this up there.

**Angel with Luck**- YES! TRUST IS THE KEY TO EVERYTHING! (especially with his story!)

**Sweet-captor**: hope that this chapter was cool too!

**Starry22153**- Yippee! Ghosts galore! Even better, a ghost lover like me! Go us!

**Annelee**- Your question was really good. However, I stand firm on my belief that by the end of this fan fic, (almost) all your ghostly questions will be answered. I really like the fact that you take the time to write a review… Thank you, it means a lot to me!

**kAo**** kAo**- WhoA! I took one look at your review and I almost fell off my chair! ^ ^ I am so pleased to know that someone out there really enjoys this fan fic! Thanks for the encouragement!

**Cygna-hime**: That's funny, you're the last one AGAIN! Well, like they say, save the best for the last~ Once again, sorry for your confusement (is that a word?) Syaoran is pretty old and he should talk more…reservedly, but Sakura is still just a servant in his eyes. Don't worry, you'll see a definite change in Li as the story progresses… 

To be continued…  


	4. Four is for Smoke

**The House of Li**

_Chapter Four_

_Shoot. I dare you to shoot._

His words were hauntingly charismatic and bold at once. His passionate, unblinking gaze chilled my spine. It was as though he wanted me to.kill him.

If that's even remotely possible. You can't murder a ghost-they're already dead.

_Or are they? Are they still alive inside?_

I opened my mouth to ask my first dying question, but I noticed a gradual change in Syaoran's appearance-he was getting wispier and paler, and his starched, pressed shirt and pants were becoming torn and raggedy-and I knew something bad was happening.

_Really bad._

"What the hell are you looking at?" he asked dully, his burning inner fire having been completely snuffed out. I was loosing him-and loosing him fast.

"Syaoran, look at yourself! You're, you're turning into a ghost!"

_Heck, I didn't have a clue what to say-my mind was turning a blank right now._

"Pardon, did you say ghost? You've got to be kidding-" he stopped to look at his hands, which were thinning into puffs of smoke.

"Shit. I am in big shit." He said as calmly as one does when talking about tomorrow's weather.

My eyes instinctively widened and I felt my hands quivering-what the hell should I do now? They never taught us how to help ghosts pull themselves together at exorcist training camp!

"Well?" he said bluntly, gazing at me-unfortunately, his eyes still held its blazing amber intensity-"Are you just going to stand there, brat? Help me!"

"How?" I snapped back, he was being awfully bossy-and he's the one asking for help! 

"Are you sure I'm the one you should ask?" he replied hurriedly.

"Well yeah, you're the one turning into smoke!"

"Damnit-you really don't know what to do?"

"NO! I DON'T KNOW-JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Fine, bitch. Then kiss me."

I purposely blinked and stared at him deeply, taking in every fine curve and detail of his handsome, stubborn face. 

Pieces of words started forming in my mind at incoherent, lightning speeds.

Kissing?

My boss.

Ghost!

Danger!

Run away!

Smoke.

Kiss boss-

SCREAM!

DANGER!

Finally, a single sentence began to form slowly in my scattered mind.

You have to kiss your boss, who is a ghost and is disappearing in front of your eyes...

_And what exactly happened to normal, happy-go-lucky Sakura Kinomoto who loves food, roller-blading, and chatting with normal, happy-go-lucky friends?_

_Easy-she died and went to normal heaven-when you put your John Hancock on that creamy white contract.._

**~**~**

AN//: *Bows* Thank you so much for reading this! 

I'm sorry, but I don't have time to update my new reviews, but I promise to write them in my next update! Hope you enjoy it so far-and continuing enjoying it!

Once again, thanks bunches~


	5. Five is for Keys

**House of Li**

_Chapter Five_

"What? Are you scared of kissing ghosts?" he whispered hauntingly, taking a step towards me, a predator gleam glittering in his ocher orbs.

"No!" I said coldly, willing myself not to turn away from his intense gaze. 

_I will not lose to a damn ghost!_

"Good." 

Suddenly, Syaoran vanished and reappeared in front of me, his forbidding frame only inches from me. I suddenly had the strong desire to kick him in the balls— good and hard. 

But ghosts can't feel that…. Dang.

He gently placed a hand on my cheek to steady himself, dipped his head, and brushed my lips with his cold ones. Goosebumps crawled up my spine and arms, my body tingling with unknown sensations, and I felt…totally weird.

I pulled back and hurriedly said, "St-stop it, Syaoran… You-you're just a g-ghost."

His eyes instantly narrowed close to slits and he brushed past me, roughly pushing me to the side. He nearly shouted, "I didn't feel a thing either— so we're even! I can't believe I degraded myself by kissing you!" 

_I think I hurt his feelings… _

_But__ he's awfully pushing his luck._

I replied, "Wait a second, 'degraded' yourself by kissing me? Why are you so, so—"

"—So what?" he snarled.

"Aggressive? I'm trying to be somewhat agreeable—and you keep shooting me down! What's bothering you? My looks? My hair? My voice? What?" 

"You're the reason why I'm here, Kinomoto. Until you can stop pretending you don't know what the hell is going on— I will continue being aggravated with you."

_Hello~  I'm lost! Somebody come find me now…_

"Explain." I said frostily, my patience ebbing away with this young man.

"No, you have to figure it out yourself." He replied equally as cold, daring me to say more with a ghostly glare.

_How dare he… _

Me-meow~

I shot my dagger glare at whatever dared to make a noise. I needed to vent. But my anger swayed when I saw that it was the white cat that I had petted from before. Its softly padded feet expertly ran over the wine-colored carpet and jumped into my lamp.

Without thinking, I petted the cat on the head, and my eyes met with the feline's. I gasped and became fascinated with the cat—its eyes were a stunning, deep violet—the eyes that only a human could possess.

_Why hadn't I notice the eyes earlier? …Another strange phenomenon? _

Syaoran's hard gaze turned slightly softer as he muttered, "Tomoyo, get off of her. I still haven't finished talking with her!"

"Mew-mew, meow, me-meeeooowwwww! Mew-mew?" the cat purred decisively, its face turned towards Syaoran.

Syaoran's annoyed expression turned uncannily complacent as he stalked off into the shadows. He muttered before disappearing through the wall, "Get Kinomoto to her room."

I continued staring at the wall that Syaoran had just walked through.

_What is going on?_

All of a sudden, the cat leapt out of my arms and before its furry paws touched the ground, the feline's outline vanished behind a bright flash of light. I covered my eyes to escape the merciless luminosity.

When the light subsided, I quickly uncovered my eyes, and I inwardly shivered… for a spectacular young woman took the place of the feline.

_Things just keep getting weirder and weirder at this place~_

I got up and noticed that she and I were exactly the same height— she seemed to be the same age as me too. She had long, lavender curls that tumbled far below her shoulders, china porcelain skin, slender build, and sparkling amethysts for eyes. A breath-taking aberration from the norm…

"Miss, your room is down the hallway."

"Call me Sakura." I said shortly, I hate formality.

She giggled, the sound of wind chimes, and replied, "As you wish, Sakura. Please call me Tomoyo— I am the key master of this mansion. I make and own every key to every door."

"Where are the other servants?"

_I quickly slapped my forehead, duh, they're all dead! _

"Sorry."

"None taken, I've heard much worse from the other women that have come here. You are not the first woman to have entered this hallway."

"Oh? Why were there other women?" my curiosity was well hooked by this time.

"Master Li is under a curse... The only way to break the curse is for him to find true love— to unselfishly love another, and be loved in return."

I raised a doubtful eyebrow, "True love? Like in the fairy tales?"

"Yes. Why? Is there a thing such as fake love?"

"I guess not…" I replied. 

At the end of the hallway, Tomoyo turned to the left, and stopped in front of a wooden door. She easily unlocked it with a rusty, gold key, and gently opened it. She motioned me to follow her.

I followed inside and my eyes widened at the majestic splendor that coated the walls, the bed, and the floor. A matching set of satin green pajamas lay neatly on the bed and my suitcase was placed in an unused corner. 

"Wow…but I came here to be a maid." I said guiltily.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. But Master Li wanted you to get the best guest room— he's quite taken with you. My only favor from you is… please try to help him learn to feel…"

"Isn't that kinda impossible? _He is a ghost_."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" I asked hastily—_the reason I came here in the first place was to get rid of ghosts  from the living world._

"Like I said, he's cursed with a dark family secret. Not even I know the true contents of the curse."

"Tomoyo…"

"Yes?"

"Are you a ghost?"

"No… I am half-human and half-demon."

"Really?"

"My mother was a very talented and beautiful dancer. But since my father is a demon— I am immortal."

"But you disappeared into a puff of smoke! I remember, I saw you jump down—"

"Sakura, I shape-shifted into smoke. No more questions now, it's getting late. I hear that tomorrow you have to go the market to buy some supplies. It shall be quite an adventure—I know it… Good night, Sakura."

"Sweet dreams~" I called back, watching her softly close the doors.

"Alone at last." I whispered as I ran my hand over the bed's luxurious silk covers.

_Hm__….she said that Syaoran was 'quite taken with me' and something about 'other women having been here'. And I still haven't asked my four questions..._

_ What the heck has been going on in this mansion? And there are no freaking ghosts—well, Syaoran is part ghost— but there's no real reason for me to stay. No reason at all…_

At exorcist training camp, there were three solid rules that were taught.

One:  Don't fall in love with non-humans, especially ghosts.

Two:  Don't make friends with non-humans, especially demons.

Three:  Don't get involved with curses and black magic.

_I guess rules are made to be broken, right? Right?_

Well with that in mind, how the heck am I going to solve this case? 

Good question. I want to know too...

**~**~**

AN//: Whew! Finally done! Yesterday was my b-day, so I was celebrating with family and friends. And I had a yummy ice cream cake! ^ ^ 

*Ahem* Alright, down to business… 

I want to apologize for the crappy and short fourth chapter. I was having a shitty day, so naturally, my writing suffered. The straightforward reviews snapped me out of my pitiful thoughts, and made me realize never to post a chapter written out of depression.

Also, all the lovely third chapter (Three is for Hate) reviewers… I salute you with a standing ovation and bows~ But alas, if I were to answer your reviews, you'd be scrolling down pages and pages of bold print. So, I promise to always update reviews—no matter how much of a lazy bum I am! 

Lemme clear some things up in Chp. 4 (courtesy of reviewers):

-I wrote something like "my first dying question" and Sakura had said that. It meant she was impatient to fire her first question at Syaoran. (However, the four questions remain unanswered…)

-Therefore, she's not dead. (-____-;;; so many people were confused!)

-The "creamy white contract" is her contract with her exorcist boss. (next chapter)

-Syaoran was erm, flirting… ok, this will _definitely be explained_ in his POV in one of the chapters. (hopefully)

-Eriol will appear in the next chapter! (yay! he's OOC too!)

-If you're still flabbergasted…..sorry!

Thank you so much! (8 reviewers from chp. Four)

Mizutenshiai: (hands blue ribbon) u reviewed almost all my fan fics—you're so incredibly nice! And if you're flabbergasted, I'll just have to update faster! 

Anonymous T: I read your CCS fan fic—gah! Luved it! U must update the next chapter! *ahem* (let's get serious) Yes, I made an attempt to make this chapter longer than the previous one. Did I pass your length test?

Annelee: No, she did not die…(do you think it'd be more interesting if she was?)

@skool: nifty name… I appreciate your compliments! Keep reading!

Anzyllie: YES! Another reader that liked my story! (my goal in life…I'm so lame ^ ^)

Cygna-hime: As always, you stay true in your review. Yes, as you can see, my writing suffers (turns crappy) when I'm depressed or down. I'll try to improve myself! Thanks for the suggestions!

EdgeofChaos: Ah- confusion ensues! The conflict becomes thickened and sickly twisted… Lovely, isn't it? Yay, someone actually thought that Syaoran kissing Sakura could be kool! (I was beginning to feel like a retard for writing that) Pleez read my next chapter too!

Luckyducky7too: another confused victim. *mwhaaaaaaaaa* (cough) ok, that's enough evil laughing for Neb Moon. Once again, you'll have to stay tuned for the next ghostly chapter…

…I think I should learn to make my author's notes shorter. This is really long~ And I'm just making it longer. ^ ____ ^

Once again, thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!

 


	6. Six is for Secrets

**House of Li**

_Chapter Six_

Sakura Kinomoto…is my flaw? 

She is the single reason why I, one of the most elite and prestigious young bachelors in Japan, must cringe and grovel at the mere thought of her?

I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, the son and heir to a large business empire and a revered author— am endlessly searching for the notoriously tomboyish damsel of my dreams. My only wish is to make her mine…forever.

She haunts my every conscious thought with her beautiful emeralds for eyes, angelic skin, and rosy lips. I became a slave to her when I first laid eyes on her in my father's building, unsuccessfully trying to make the coffee machine to work by bashing it with her foot. Though unromantic the scene was, it was innocent and charming… traits that I hadn't seen in quite some time. 

_Innocence is deprived, no, more like stripped away, from the childhoods of those who have high expectations… _

When I first heard of her sudden disappearance at work, I became worried— for although she was forgetful, she was also incredibly stubborn, and would come to work even when she was sickly and pale. I guess that's one of the reasons why I admire her so…

But these words have never left my lips, and have been locked up inside my heart with a steel lock— unable to burst open. 

Two weeks have passed since I have been searching for Kinomoto Sakura, and my resources tell me that she took on a second job because of money issues.

_Fool…you could have given her the money and helped her out…_ Those thoughts gripped my heart when I heard of this.

I met with the president of the organization that specializes in "exorcism" or getting rid of ghosts or spirits. Supposedly, Sakura had signed a contract with the company and became a newly fledged exorcist. She went through months of training and took a special test that 1 out of 1, 000 people could pass— which sounds like a load of baloney to me.

I wasn't at all surprised to find the president to be a raven-haired, square-jawed female by the name of _Miss Boss_. With firm set lips, broad shoulders and hips, decked out in large jewels and gems, and a casual cigarette placed between her fingers, she seemed to come straight out of a gypsy camp. 

_What a freaky boss…_

"Mr." she began.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa." I filled in the space out of respect.

"Mr. Hiira—Whatever. We keep our agents' information under total secrecy. I don't see why you're any different—just because of your special background." She said curtly, cutting each syllable sharply short.

_Ok…time for some acting, Eriol._

I softly coughed and began sincerely, "Sakura is my fiancée and I am terribly worried about her. I'm studying abroad in England in just four days…and I want to at least see her face before I leave." 

I slightly leaned forward, making my eyes look desperate, as I said louder, "Miss Boss, please, I won't whisper a word of this organization to anyone—please tell me where my love is!"__

With a slow exhale of smoke, she breathed out the foul fumes through her narrow nostrils, while giving me an evil, scrutinizing glare with her piercing, tawny eyes. 

Seconds, then minutes slid by painfully slow—making it seem like eternity before she spoke.

"No."

I leaned back in my chair in slight astonishment at how carelessly she pronounced the word "no"— but I was even further surprised at how she declined my request.

_My father could demolish this organization with the swish of his pen…_

_Now, wait Eriol~ This old hag is your only key to Sakura…_

_Be patient…_

"May I ask, why you cannot give me her whereabouts?" I took the initiative to take on the more serious approach.

She strongly blew on her cigarette, the muscles in her jaw were as tight as a taunt violin string— she was once an incredibly powerful woman, that was for sure. She shuffled in one of her drawers and offered me a cigarette with quiet consideration.

I politely declined. She replaced the box in her drawer and heaved a bone-racking sigh before giving her reply. 

"Sakura Kinomoto is a rare case… she has powers beyond mortal conception—she can see, no, more like sense new doors to different universes. One day, she will save someone's world with her gift." 

I tried not to scoff at her worthless prattle, as I replied, "I understand Sakura's abilities... but I must see her one more time. Can't you see—"

"Son, I can see perfectly well, thank you. You are the one that _doesn't__ understand_. Her first case deals with something that is very personally to me. If you were to ruin her investigation…you would ruin her career, her life— as well as mine."

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't! If you did, you'd have belonged to this organization a long time ago. What I run here is not some lunatic program for the slow-minded and silly ghost busters— my agents truly believe in their field of work."

She paused, and I took note that it pained the old woman to talk too long. Miss Boss took several deep breaths and finally snuffed the cigarette out in a tray.

"I should quit smoking…bad for someone of my age." She glanced up at me, and I refrained myself from cowering from her intense, amber orbs. They delved deeply into mine…as if trying to unlock my deepest, darkest secrets.

I gulped and tried once more, and I knew I couldn't blow this. "I think you can see right through my façade. But I truly..." 

My breath grew painfully short and I lowered my head, my eyes burning with frustrated tears. It was foolish of me, but I really wanted this woman, more than anyone else in the world, to know how I felt about Sakura.

_Get a hold of yourself, Eriol! Tell her how much you care about Sakura! Tell her how important she is! Damnit, tell her how powerful you are and how you can ruin her business if she doesn't listen to you! God, you want to see her so badly… _

"Tears shall not waver my decisions." Miss Boss said slowly and I hopefully glanced up, "Well, usually they don't… Hm…I must be getting old, I'm becoming awfully soft..."

In a hoarse whisper I cried, "You're going to tell me where Sakura—"

"Let's make a deal…Mr. Whoever-You-Are." She whispered, "I'll give you that girl's information, but on these strict conditions: You don't know me and I don't know you. Crystal?"

"Yes."

"Good." She replied bluntly before throwing a large, plain manila envelope at me. I caught it easily and opened it with a pounding heart. 

_My search is finally over…_

My hungry eyes scanned over the papers inside and something was terribly, terribly wrong…

"CHINA?! SHE'S IN CHINA?!" I roared, standing up, knocking the chair from behind me. 

The old woman responded with a sly smile and said, "You've stayed long enough, you should be leaving now. But if I were you—" She stopped in mid-sentence, stood up and opened her office door with the courteousness of a headmistress. 

I clutched the envelope tightly in my fist, grabbed my coat and hat, and ambled out of her cluttered room. 

Before closing the door, she finished her sentence, her words ringing loud and clear,  

"—If I were you, I'd give up and forget everything about Sakura."

There was a loud creak and a soft click…

That day, I promised myself two things:

One: I am going to find Sakura.

Two: I am going to make that old hag eat her words.

~~*~~*~~

AN//: ^ ^ I can't stop saying how much I appreciate all the suggestions and reviews I've received for the House of Li! SO! I'm going to thank y'all in five different languages!

THANK YOU SO MUCH! ARIGATO! MUCHAS GRACIAS! GO MA RO! MERCI!  

^____^; I spelled some of those wrong, I'm sure of it~

NOW! Before I forget… answering reviews! Yay, finally, something fun to do~

Cygna-hime: *grins happily* Thanks for the ever-encouraging words! And yes, this isn't an Eriol x Tomoyo thing…but I'm not entirely sure if I like an Eriol x Sakura either. I don't know… so many questions to unfold in one fic! *cracks knuckles* better get cracking on future chapters!

Mizutenshiai: Once again, and forevermore, thank you for continuing to leave me a nice review~

Kawaiitenshisakura: whoo-boy! That is one long name! Thanks for reading my fan fic! (what does onegai mean? I'd love to expand my Japanese!) 

dZnsNofLAkeZ:  hm…I think I will check that story out in the future! And yes, brilliant question! That I forgot to answer! At the end of chp. four when I wrote something along the lines of "What happened to cheerful, lucky-go-happy Sakura…" it means that she's regretting her choice of being an exorcist. (Also that she misses being a normal teenager) If that didn't quite answer your question, just drop me another question! I'm more than happy to answer!

Mewling: Stay tuned for the next ghostly update! Arigato for reading!

Kawaii Punkstar: Happy belated V-Day to you too! *sigh* Did you get to eat lots of sugar?? I know I did… ^ ^ Yep, Eriol is in the house now!

Mistress Mei: That review was worth a hundred reviews all by itself! *tear* such motivation! Thank you so much! You have no idea how pleased I was!

Annelee: Has some of your confusion lifted? Yes? No? Maybe so? He he he, well, I'm planning to write some more stunning twists to this fan fic! 

Anzyllie: Aw…you are so kind! I'm glad that the length isn't too long or short… As a reader, that makes me mad too! Thanks for the compliments!

Luckyducky7too: Sorry, Eriol is another twisted addition to this ghostly fan fic! ___ (He's very OOC—he has a secret crush on Sakura)

h@d0wGrl: Do you like the new installment? I really like that word 'installment.' I'm gonna start using that now! 

kAo kAo: OMG! How long did it take you to write that review! I lurve you so much! *hugs* I wish I had your patience and kindness!

Rainingstars: YES! Interesting is the adj. that I'm going for with this fan fic! I want people to understand that this is a one-of-a-kind story!

Lil-ChiBi-person: Thanx for reviewing my story! Happy to have a new reader! (Did ya read my review??)

I lurve taskinul: Did I spell the last word wrong? I hate misspelling things…one of my pet peeves. *hugs spell checker* Well, hope you continue enjoying this fan fic!

MimiGhost: Luv the name! *ahem* Pleez leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!

Kinday: WOW! WOW! You really want to draw for me??? I'd be HONORED! I love your gallery—I checked it out the other day! I totally give you my whole permission to draw from this fan fic! Thank you for the compliments~

My author notes seem to get longer… *scratch head* Oh well~

Leave me a review if you have any concerns, questions, want to yell at me for making this so confusing, flame/compliment me, did I mention concerns?

Well the, until the next chapter~


End file.
